


Vulnerable Ego - Roman

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: Happy Days That Never Last [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagination, Pride, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Roman is prideful.
Series: Happy Days That Never Last [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Vulnerable Ego - Roman

Roman is prideful.

That's going to be the end of him, he idly thinks. His pride is unparalleled, it reaches the sky. It was built to help him keep his walls, to make him useful, happy. But it could be broken down just as easily as it was built up.

Roman pretends. He pretends he's not offended by Logan's comments. He pretends he doesn't mind Virgil's as well. He pretends he's their favourite prince, who can rise up to any danger. He pretends he isn't afraid, sometimes.

Roman has pride. And pride that can be easily damaged. Even small constructive criticism is enough to leave scratches and bruises on his face these days. He covers them up by saying he got them while fighting in the Imagination, but in the end, that's a lie, isn't it? Just like Deceit said.

Deceit was there to help him. Roman doesn't know why, but he doesn't want to bother too. He already has enough on his plate as it is by trying and failing to contribute with a good idea.

Sometimes (who is he kidding?) he thinks nobody really cares about him. They only care about his... _function_. They care about his creativity and nothing more. He's useful and that is all there is to it. Roman isn't allowed to have feelings and should only contribute ideas so Thomas can be successful.

Well, maybe Roman will stick around a bit more. He doesn't want to go wander in a fantasy that he knows will never be reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Deceit, seeing as he's mostly self-preservation, helps Roman. Self-preservation does help the ego, right?


End file.
